Left Behind
by BlackRoze1896
Summary: When Naraku turn Kagome into a half demon. She hid it from everyone. One day Inuyasha told her leave the group and take her 'son' with her. Kagome leave with the jewel shards. Inuyasha go after her for the shards but lose her. Kagome run into the Sesshomaru who trying stop Naraku. Sesshomaru notice a necklace and take the necklace off. Kagome was always Left Behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"SIT BOY" said Kagome.

"Why you wench. What did you did that for," said Inuyasha.

"YOU WERE COMPLAIN ABOUT MY COOKING AND YOU HIT MY KID ," said Kagome.

"KAGOME, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW," said Inuyasha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," said Kagome.

"I WANT YOU AND SHIPPO OUT OF HERE BY TOMORROW MORNING," said Inuyasha.

"FINE THEN. I HOPE YOUR HOE WILL FEED AT LEAST," said Kagome.

Kagome was give Inuyasha his supper when she decided to dump it on his manhood. Inuyasha jump up when the hot food fell on his manhood. He gave Kagome a deadly glare which was return by other deadly glare from sky blue eyes Miko. Kagome grab her backpack and the jewel shard she had. Shippo climb out to her shoulder. Kagome turn to Inuyasha and hold the jewel shards in her hand.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT I TAKE THESE WITH ME," said Kagome.

Kagome look up to the sky and rain about to start.

"NO YOU WILL LEAVE THEM HERE," said Inuyasha.

"I DON'T THINK SO," said Kagome.

Inuyasha jump at Kagome. Kagome jump out of his reach and start to run into the dark forest. Inuyasha run after her until her scent disappear. Inuyasha cruse himself. He start to walk back to the group.

_Back with Kagome:_

"Mama, what are we going do," said Shippo.

"Son, I really don't know. Maybe we should go to south from here and get away from Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Good idea,Mama," said Shippo.

They walk until they see human child and dog demon and imp sitting around a fire. Kagome put Shippo and told him to stay here. Kagome walk up to the group when the dog demon was in front of her.

"Miko, where my brother," said Sesshomaru.

"Who care about him," said Kagome.

"Miko, I don't need repeat myself," said Sesshomaru.

"He is north from here if want to find him. I don't want see him again at all," said Kagome.

"Why are you not with him," said Sesshomaru.

"He told me and my son to leave," said Kagome.

"You left without any protection," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru notice a black spider necklace around her neck. Sesshomaru grab the necklace when Kagome try him to let go of the necklace. Sesshomaru pull the necklace off. He held the necklace in his hand. He look back at Kagome but she wasn't there. Kagome grab Shippo and ran toward a cave near by. She got close to the cave when she fell the ground. Shippo started to pull her into the cave. He worried for his mother. He wait until a bright light coming from his mother. When the light died down, Shippo look at his mother. She had dog ear like Inuyasha but black instead white. She had sapphire color eyes. She had claws instead of human hands and her hair is ebony black than just black. Kagome woke up and saw Shippo staring at her.

" What happen to you," said Shippo.

"Naraku did this. I hid it from everyone but now Sesshomaru has my necklace which hid it. I don't know what do now," said Kagome.

"Why did Naraku do this," said Kagome.

"He was trying poison the jewel shard by turning me into half demon but it didn't work," said Kagome.

"What are we going do now," said Shippo.

"Let visited Tōtōsai for weapons tomorrow morning," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Shippo.

_Back to Sesshomaru:_

Sesshomaru look at necklace and saw it start to glow when he look in the sky and saw light coming from miko was running. He notice her scent was gone from the area at once after the light in the sky died down. He walk up to the camp and said he leaving for while. He toward the way the miko until he notice a different smell coming from the cave that Kagome was in. A half demon sat on the edge of the cave when she see Sesshomaru.

"What do you want," said Kagome.

"Where is the Miko," said Sesshomaru.

" Are that dumb, Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"Who are you," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm Kagome, Silly pants," said Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"You are not the Miko," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshomaru, Can you see it is me," said Kagome.

"You better tell me where the Miko is," said Sesshomaru.

"Are you dump or your brain stop working," said Kagome.

"Wench, You better tell where Miko is," said Sesshomaru.

"If you look then you can see her. Ask me a question that only your Miko would know," said Kagome.

"Before Kagome ran way from me, I took a necklace off her neck. What did the necklace look like," said Sesshomaru.

"It was a black spider," said Kagome.

"So you are Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"Someone just woke up," said Kagome.

"Kagome, How are you a half demon," said Sesshomaru.

"Only one person did this to me," said Kagome.

"Naraku," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, him. I going revenge what he did to me but first your half-brother will pay for treat like he did and his little hoe," said Kagome.

"How are you going do that," said Sesshomaru.

"You will see," said Kagome.

"If you want, I can join you," said Sesshomaru.

"Only if you want too," said Kagome.

"Fine then i will," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine then," said Kagome.

"Just let get my group," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru went back into the darkness of the forest to get his group.

**One hour later...**

Kagome was still waiting for Sesshomaru to come back with his group. Shippo wake up and see his mother on the mouth of cave. He walk to mouth of the cave to see how his mother was doing.

"Mama, are you okay," said Shippo.

"Yes, I am. Shippo, Sesshomaru came last night and agree to help me get revenge on Inuyasha and Naraku. Can you stay here and wait for him so I can go to Tōtōsai to get our weapons," said Kagome.

"Okay, I will stay here and wait for Sesshomaru," said Shippo.

"Remember to tell him where I went, Okay," said Kagome.

"I will," said Shippo.

Kagome jump off and started to run into forest. Kagome going to Totosai home. She get there and saw the cave to his workshop. She walk in to the cave.

"Totosai, are you home," said Kagome.

"Yes and who are you," said Totosai.

"I'm Kagome. It a long story," said Kagome.

"Kagome is that really you," said Totosai.

"Yes it is Totosai. I was wondering if you can make me a sword and Shippo want a dagger," said Kagome.

"Yes I can. I will need your fangs," said Totosai.

"Okay, When weapons be done," said Kagome.

" In five hours. Now the for the fangs," said Totosai.

Kagome open her mouth and Totosai pull her fangs out. He start to work on the weapons.

**Five hour later:**

Totosai finish with the weapons. He hands the weapons to Kagome. Kagome grab the weapons.

"Thank you, Totosai," said Kagome.

"Wait, Kagome. I have something for you," said Totosai.

Totosai pull armor out of a chest. He hand it to Kagome.

"Why, Thank you," said Kagome.

"I had it made for you at the last time Inuyasha was here. You can use the side room to change," said Totosai.

"Okay and thank you again," said Kagome.

She walk into the side to change when she smell the air. She smell Inuyasha coming toward Totosai place. She quickly change into the armor when she hear Inuyasha voice talking to Totosai. She stay into the room and listen to their convention

"Hey, Totosai. Have you see Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask," said Totosai.

"I want to talk to her," said Inuyasha.

"Why do you want talk Kagome about," said Totosai.

" It not important to you," said Inuyasha.

Kagome came out of the room and start to walk out of the cave when Inuyasha jump in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you here," said Inuyasha.

"None of your business, jackass," said Kagome.

"What did you call me, wench," said Inuyasha.

"I call you jackass, jackass. No wonder your girl left you," said Kagome.

"I made her leave," said Inuyasha.

"Didn't you promise to protect her," said Kagome.

"How did you knew that," said Inuyasha.

"I am Kagome, jackass," said Kagome.

Kagome ran out of Totosai's house and Ran toward Shippo and Sesshomaru. She didn't know Inuyasha was following her. She came to the clearing around the cave. Kagome see Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"Kagome, Why did my brother follow you," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean," said Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"What do you want brother," said Sesshomaru.

"I want talk to Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I will be in the cave wait for you," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay. Inuyasha make it quick," said Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what do you want me to say," said Kagome.

" I don't know, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I going with Sesshomaru group to look for shards and Naraku," said Kagome.

"Can my group come with you," said Inuyasha.

"I don't know. We need talk to Sesshomaru, too," said Kagome.

"So yes," said Inuyasha.

"Only if Sesshomaru say so," said Kagome.

"I will wait here. You go to talk to Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.

Kagome walk into cave. Sesshomaru was sit ground near the cave's wall. He got up and walk to Kagome.

"What did my brother got to say," said Sesshomaru.

"He want to combine our groups together," said Kagome.

"Well, IF you want him combine groups then we will," said Sesshomaru.

"Really, it will be easy for my revenge on him," said Kagome.

"Fine I will suffer thought it," said Sesshomaru.

"Why will you do it," said Kagome.

"Because I want to," said Sesshomaru.

"Really," said Kagome.

"Can I show you why," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru grab Kagome's waist and pull her to him. He left her up to his lips. She return the kiss then stop kissing him.

"Kagome, Remember the last time we talk alone. You said you were always left behind. Now you will be never be left again," said Sesshomaru.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about the late updated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before:**

Sesshomaru grab Kagome's waist and pull her to him. He left her up to his lips. She return the kiss then stop kissing him.

"Kagome, Remember the last time we talk alone. You said you were always left behind. Now you will be never be left again," said Sesshomaru.

**Chapter 3:**

As they look at each other, a mystery person came into the clearing.

"Sesshomaru, I knew you were always lying to Kagome because she will be left behind when dog demon are involved " said Naraku.

"Naraku, what are you here for," said Kagome.

"I am here for you, Kagome," said Naraku.

"I will never go anywhere with you, Naraku," said Kagome.

"I knew you were going say that, Kagome," said Naraku.

Naraku look at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru couldn't move. Naraku made Sesshomaru to take out the necklace that he took from Kagome. He was forced to put the necklace on Kagome. Kagome try to move but she can't. The necklace turned black again. Kagome eyes turn black as the night. Naraku smile at the couple.

"Come here, my sweetheart," said Naraku.

Kagome move toward Naraku. Once she was in arm reach, he hug her with a clam.

"We must go now," said Naraku.

Kagome and Naraku walk into the forest when Sesshomaru regain his mind. He was confuse at what just happen. Inuyasha walked into the clearing with Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru, where is Kagome," said Sango.

"Naraku got to her," said Sesshomaru.

"How did he do it," said Kikyo.

"He was a controlling necklace that only me and Kagome torch," he said with a sadden face.

"What, you could protect Kagome from Naraku," said Inuyasha.

"Silence, half breed," as he move into the cave.

Inuyasha and his group went into the cave.

_Back with Naraku and Kagome:_

They have returned to Naraku Castle.

"Don't worried, sweetheart. You will see them very soon," said Naraku.

'What is he talk about' Kagome thought.

"Of course after we have sex," said Naraku.

'What, sex with Naraku. I'm must be having nightmare' Kagome thought.

"Kagura, get my room ready," said Naraku.

'He really going do it, is he' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, come with me," said Naraku.

'Hell no, I'm not going with you' Kagome thought as her body started to follow Naraku to his room.

Naraku open the door and push Kagome into the room. Naraku put his arms around her and push her closer to him. He turn her around and put his lips on hers. She returned the kiss as Naraku start to take off her armor. She did the same to Naraku.

'What in nine hell' Kagome thought as Naraku started to kiss her neck. He slowly went down to her privacy area. Then he start to lick her privacy area as she morn in pleasure. Naraku slowly put his penis into Kagome. Kagome morn more until Naraku started kissing her. She kissed him back. Naraku smell Kagome body and found she was with his pup. He took out his penis and move off the bed. He started to put clothing on. He turn to Kagome, who was still on the bed and naked.

"Well, my sweetheart, You are with pup and please take care of it as I fight Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for your hand in marriage," said Naraku.

'What, I'm pregnant with NARAKU child' Kagome thought .

"Kagura , take Kagome and ..." as Sesshomaru was behind him with a deadly glare.

"Naraku, What did you do to Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"I had sex with her," said Naraku.

"What, How dare you," said Sesshomaru as he point his sword at Naraku.

"Well, She is with my pup," said Naraku.

"Naraku, I hope you are want a death wish because here it come," said Sesshomaru.

"I don't," as he disappear and the necklace on Kagome turn back to white and Kagome eyes turn back to normal.

"Kagome, I so sorry," said Sesshomaru.

"It alright, Sesshomaru. No one could see this coming," said Kagome as she grab her clothing and putting them on.

"What are you going do, Kagome, about the child," said Sesshomaru.

"I going keep it even if it has Naraku as his father but the child will be pure like me," said Kagome.

"Kagome, please think about this more," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you want me to do? Just leave it in the cold world for it to defend itself in world just because I was raped by Naraku," said Kagome.

"NO I will never make you do that, Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"Let get back to the other,"said Kagome.

Sesshomaru grab Kagome and carry her to Inuyasha and the rest of their group. When they got there, Inuyasha look at Kagome with a deadly glare. He can smell Naraku all over her. He jump toward them. He smell Kagome and she had a different scent mixed into her own.

"Kagome, What did Naraku do to you," said Inuyasha.

"Naraku has raped her and made her pregnant with his child," said Sesshomaru.

"He did what," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, He did raped me and made me pregnant,"said Kagome.

"What are you going do then," said Inuyasha.

"I'm keeping the child," said Kagome.

"What," said Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys,

I hope you like this chapter. Naraku raped Kagome. Kagome wasn't be to anything about. She is hopeless in her situation. Inuyasha is confuse about Kagome. Sesshomaru is also but give her his support. Kikyo isn't Inuyasha lover anymore. Just a friend in this one. Later she will help Kagome. Please R&R. until the updated.


End file.
